Scars
by Feilian
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Eine kurze Geschichte über zwei Slytherinschüler mit einem Knacks zur dramatik. Spielt im 6.ten Schuljahr. Blaise x Draco. Keine Spoiler. Please R


**Scars**

Blaise lehnte sich keuchend gegen die Tür nachdem er sie sorgfältig geschlossen hatte. Es war keiner da, doch er ließ lieber Vorsicht walten um vielleicht einigen Schülern die sich zu früh in die Zimmer zurückgezogen hatten nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Er tastete sich gegen das wunde Fleisch an seinen Rippen und hisste in Schmerz. Sein Atem war schwerfällig und jeder Atemzug brannte wie Feuer in seiner Lungen. Halb Blind vor Schmerz und Dunkelheit im Zimmer tastete er sich ins Badezimmer und übergab sich erst mal schmerzhaft.

Es ging ihm absolut nicht gut und er fühlte wie kalter Schweiß ihm die Schläfe entlang lief. Sein Körper zitterte unter der Belastung des Tages und obwohl er die ganze Fahrt hierher geschlafen hatte ging es ihm nur noch schlechter.

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren als er Wasser in eines der Waschbecken einließ.

Er tauchte sein Gesicht in das eiskalte Nass um zu versuchen seinen Kreislauf wenigstens wieder herzustellen und um sein schweißnasses Gesicht zu säubern. Der Spiegel ihm gegenüber jedoch zeigte ihm das er ungesund blass war und wenig Erfolg mit dieser Methode hatte.

Nicht dass er ohnehin schon blass war aber er sah nun so aus als hätte sein Gesicht jegliche Farbe verloren. Seine silbergrauen Augen wirkten müde und er ertappte sich mit dem Gedanken einfach schlafen zu gehen, doch er wusste wie schlimm der Morgen wäre wenn er sich jetzt nicht wenigstens selbst verarztete.

Mit unsicheren Händen streifte er sich vorsichtig erst die Robe über den Kopf. Mit Entsetzen stellte er fest, dass jegliche Bewegung dieser Art ungemein schmerzvoll war. Es war ein Unterschied wenn er mit anderen zusammen war. Irgendwie konnte er den Schmerz ausblenden und hatte es geschafft sich die Robe im Hogwarts Express überzuziehen ohne eine Miene zu ziehen, doch hier war er alleine, er durfte hier Schwäche zeigen.

Leiste fluchend machte er sich an dem Hemd zu schaffen wobei er bereits hässliche, dunkle rote Striemen auf dem dunklen blauen Stoff an Schulter und Rippenbogen sah.

Vermutlich war eine Rippe mindestens gebrochen und das Schlüsselbein fühlte sich auch nicht besonders gut an. Die Wunden waren erneut aufgebrochen und das Blut quoll unangenehm warm und klebrig hervor und durchweichte das Hemd welches einfach nicht zum Ausziehen geeignet war. Er fluchte erneut und schreckte dann zusammen als er von zwei Händen unsanft vom Waschbecken gedreht wurde und ungeschickt in die andere Person strauchelte, die sich scheinbar in das Bad geschlichen hatte.

„Verdammt Blaise."

Draco Malfoy hielt den schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann in einem festen Griff um ihn vor einem Sturz zu bewahren. Eisig blaue Augen blickten auf die blutigen Stellen und erst nach einigen Minuten wo sich Blaise versuchte aus dem Griff des anderen zu befreien sprach er.

„Setz dich."

Der kalte Befehl von Draco ließ Blaise nicht zweifeln, dass wenn er ihn nicht befolgen würde Draco ihn gewaltsam zum sitzen brachte. Dem Befehl also folgend setzte er sich auf den Badewannenrand und wartete schläfrig und gequält dass der Malfoysohn ihn in Ruhe ließ. Er war ihm nun total ausgeliefert. Mit einer Kreislaufschwäche wie er sie gerade fühlte war er außerstande sich großartig gegen Dracos Spielchen zu erwehren.

Silbergraue Augen trafen eisblaue und Blaise war überrascht mal kein hinterhältiges Funkeln in diesen zu finden und auch kein herablassendes Grinsen sondern ernste und fast besorgte Gesichtszüge die er noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte.

Kalte Fingerspitzen liefen das Hemd entlang und knöpften dieses geschickt auf.

„Wer war das?" fragte Draco zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen während er das Hemd behutsam von der Wunde löste. Blaise zuckte zusammen als sich frisch gebildeter Schorf zusammen mit dem Hemd löste. Doch er ignorierte die Frage.

Hustend lehnte sich Blaise vor und presste eine Hand gegen die Rippen wo der stechende Schmerz ihn mehr und mehr zusetzte. Er merkte kaum wie Draco seinen Arm um dessen Hals schlang und ihn aufrichtete.

„Komm." Wenn der Ton nicht so schneidend gewesen wäre, Draco nicht so gewalttätig sein konnte und er sich in einer besseren Verfassung befunden hätte, es hätte ihn nicht interessiert was er wollte. Doch so tat er was Draco verlangte ohne wirklich etwas davon mit zu bekommen.

Seine Gedanken verschwammen und er bekam nur undeutlich mit dass der blutige Geschmack in seinem Mund vom Husten herrühren musste und das Draco ihn durch die verlassenen Korridore von Hogwarts schliff. Da es die erste Nacht nach den Sommerferien war befanden sich die meisten Schüler noch im großen Saal und aßen das angekündigte Festmahl wie jedes Jahr nachdem die neuen Schüler ihren Häusern zugewiesen wurden.

--

Madame Pomfrey starrte erst Draco an als dieser einen sehr uneleganten Eingang in den Krankenflügel machte und die Tür halb aus den Angeln riss. Ihre Augen verengten sich warnend doch bevor sie ihm die ersten Punkte von Slytherin abziehen konnte bemerkte sie den jungen Mann den er mit sich schliff und der sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte.

Sein schwarzes Haar lag ihm schweißdurchtränkt im Gesicht und die ungesunde helle Hautfarbe ließen sie ihren Zorn vergessen.

„Was ist geschehen?" Es war selten, dass gleich am Anreisetag ein Schüler die Krankenstation aufsuchte und dann noch in so einem Zustand.

„Ich hab ihn so in unseren Schlafräumen vorgefunden." Erklärte Draco schroff und half der Frau Blaise auf eines der Betten zu hieven.

Das Hemd war bereits aufgeknöpft aber Draco hatte es nicht geschafft ihn weiter zu entkleiden als er bemerkte dass er Blut spie.

„Geh zur Seite." Madame Pomfrey sah mit erschreckter Miene die Wunden deren Ursprung keiner Magie entstammten und begann beunruhigt mit der Behandlung.

-- _In der darauf folgenden Woche _--

Draco lief neben Pansy die Treppen empor um in die große Halle zu gelangen. Das Gespräch war wie jeden Tag einseitig und Draco zeigte offen, dass er eigentlich nicht zuhörte. Ab und zu wenn er nichts zum Nachdenken hatte dann hörte er der Kommilitonin zu doch diese hatte die Angewohnheit immer Themen zu wählen die weder interessant noch amüsant waren.

Seine Eltern jedoch hatten sie ins Auge genommen und waren davon überzeugt, dass sie eine gute Partie für ihren Sohn wäre. Leider hatte Pansy das mitbekommen und fühlte sich schon jetzt als Madame Malfoy.

Dracos Meinung hierzu war nicht angenommen worden und er hatte aufgegeben irgendetwas dagegen zu tun, da es meist nur unerwartet schlimme Ergebnisse brachte.

Seine Gedanken jedoch kreisten heute wie auch die vergangenen drei Tage um den verletzten Mitschüler den er am ersten Tag schwer verwundet im gemeinsamen Bad vorgefunden hatte. Die Wunden hatten ihn geschockt, da er Blaise noch vorher im Wagon der Slytherins gesehen hatte als er sich dort zu Theodore Nott gesetzt hatte. Er hatte die ganze Fahrt über geschlafen und hatte keinen ein Anzeichen gegeben wie es ihm ging.

Sie betraten die große Halle und Draco bahnte sich seinen Weg am Ravenclawtisch vorbei zu seinem Stammplatz wobei sich Pansy an seinen Arm hängte und ihm voll schwafelte und er ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf. Sie erkannte seine Stimmung ließ von ihm ab und setzte sich zu einer Schülerin des fünften Jahtgangs und er setzte sich zufrieden an seinen Platz nur um festzustellen, dass er Blaise gegenüber saß.

Ihre Augen trafen sich.

Blaise murmelte ein 'Morgen' und nahm sich die Tasse Kaffee, die er sich gerade wieder eingeschenkt hatte und nahm einen großen Schluck davon.

„Blaise, du musst nicht die letzten drei Tage nachholen in dem Tasse nach Tasse scheffelst. Nachher bist du noch hyperaktiv." Schalt ihn seine Sitznachbarin und Blaise grinste ein Grinsen das jeden Slytherin stolz machte.

„Hast du mich je schon mal hyperaktiv gesehen?" fragte er todernst.

Millicent Bulstrode hob eine Augenbraue zu ihm und piekste ihn in die Rippen wo Draco wusste, dass dort dessen Wunde war. Doch Blaise sah sie nur fragend an.

„Du weist auch das du kitzlig bist und nicht ich."

„Nimm dich in Acht Milli, Blaise meint es ernst und du weist hoffentlich was das bedeutet." Theodore grinste Blaise an und dieser grinste zurück.

„Okay... ich lass dich in Ruhe und du mich auch."

Draco merkte das er sich in einer anderen Ecke der Slytherins befand da Crabbe und Goyle meist keine vernünftigen Sätze hinbekamen und Pansy nie Scherze verstand.

Draco hamsterte ein Paar Brötchen in aller Ruhe und hörte dem Gespräch der anderen zu und warf ab und zu einen flüchtigen Blick auf den wesentlich besser aussehenden Kommilitonen dessen schwarzes Haar rebellisch mit jedem Windzug die Lage veränderte und den Schüler dazu bewog es immer wieder mit einer Hand zu durchfahren.

Draco schmunzelte als einige Eulen am Tisch vorbei sausten und Blaise schon fast wütend sein Haar nach hinten warf, daraufhin spießte er eine dieser Eule mit den Augen auf als sich diese in seine Cornflakes setzte. Irgendwie schaffte sie aber trotzdem den Brief trocken an den Besitzer zu überbringen.

Millicent achtete nicht auf Blaise Brief als sie ihren eigenen von einer grauen Eule in Empfang nahm und da Theodore mit Essen beschäftigt war fiel nur Draco auf das Blaise seinen Brief nur kurz überflog ihn dann mit einem säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck zusammenknüllte und in eine Tasche verstaute.

„Lässt dich Genefil (Note: variabler Name da ich leider gerade nicht weiß wer Captain der Slytherin-Mannschaft ist) dieses Jahr spielen oder musst du auch zu den Tryouts?"

Verblüfft stellte Draco fest, dass er angesprochen wurde und überrascht sah er zu Theodore der ihn fragend ansah. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen als er erklärte, dass er bereits jetzt vollwertiges Mitglied der Quidditch-Mannschaft war.

-- _Einige Wochen später --_

Die eisige Kälte des Morgens war im Slytherin Kerker immer besonders unangenehm und selbst nach Jahren hatten sich die meisten nicht daran gewöhnt. Blaise lag noch immer zugedeckt unter der Decke in seinem Bett und wünschte sich das nicht überall dieses Giftgrün als Dekoration hing. Er stellte sich das Rot der Griffindor vor und dachte dann dass er es mit grün dann doch nicht so schlecht hatte.

Draco streckte sich und lief zu seinem Schrank und suchte sich seine Sachen zusammen wobei er nicht darauf achtete, dass man ihn beobachtete.

"Du irritierst mich Draco."

Der angesprochene schreckte auf. Er hatte gedacht, dass alle noch schlafen. Theodore hatte das Schlafgemach bereits verlassen und Goyle und Crabbe schliefen immer ewig und Blaise wachte immer erst dann auf wenn es fast zu spät war. Dementsprechend überraschte es ihn dass er ohne Millicent oder Theodors Weckrufe von sich aus aufwachte.

"Warum?"

Er drehte sich zu Blaise der nun ebenfalls aufstand und im Gegensatz zu Draco in einem T-Shirt und Boxershorts schlief wo Draco die Kälte des Kerkers nicht zu stören schien und dieser nur in Boxershorts schlief.

„Ich hatte angenommen, dass du der ganzen Schule davon erzählst."

Blaise zog sich gähnend das Shirt über den Kopf und warf es in einen Korb für Wäsche, den die Hauselfen der Schule am Nachmittag abholen würden. Er streckte sich um die Kälte aus den Gliedern zu bekommen doch er war der Kälte nicht so verschrieben wie Malfoy und so grub er in seinem eigenen Schrank nach einem Pullover den er unter der Robe tragen würde.

„Warum sollte ich?"

Draco hatte aufgehört in seinem Schrank zu wühlen und legte seine Sachen auf einen Stapel auf seinem Bett doch anstatt sich anzuziehen beobachtete er den anderen oder genauer gesagt dessen Rücken, der durch einige Narben ungewohnt fremd wirkte und ihm fiel auf, dass es das erste Mal nach dem ersten Tag des Schuljahres war, dass er Blaise fast unbekleidet sah.

Crabbe und Goyle schnarchten immer noch vor sich hin und würden auch erst dann aufwachen wenn Draco sie weckte oder ein Wecker klingelte.

„Irgendwie hatte ich es dir zugetraut." Gestand der dunkelhaarige der sich nun zu ihm umdrehte und bemerkte, dass Draco seine Narben in Augenschein nahm. Etwas unwohl zog er den Pullover über um den Blick nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen.

Draco zog die Augenbraue hoch. Es war selten, dass jemand ehrlich zu ihm war. Die meisten fürchteten ihn. Man ließ ihn besser alleine und log ihn über bestimmte Dinge an.

„Ich bin nicht immer der Bastard den alle denken der ich wäre."

Blaise nickte abwesend und zog sich ein Paar Hosen über.

„Der Pullover passt nicht zu den Hosen." Bemerkte Draco und Blaise sah an sich herab und stellte fest das Draco recht hatte. Seufzend zog er den also wieder aus und wandte sich seinem Schrank zu.

„Woher stammen sie, ich meine diese Narben."

Blaise drehte sich überrascht um und bemerkte dass Draco direkt hinter ihm stand und nun seine Kollektion an Narben anstarrte. Die Wunden die er gesehen hatte waren gut verheilt und waren nun nur noch eine kleinere Ansammlung von Narben wohingegen seine Hüfte schwerere silberne Narben aufwies. Nebenbei fiel dem Malfoyspross auch der durchtrainierte Körper auf, den er bei Blaise zwar nicht ausgeschlossen hatte aber doch nie richtig bestätigt wusste. Er selbst hatte eine stattliche Figur und durch Quidditch hatte er auch ein Paar nett anzusehende Muskeln, die Pansy nur zu gerne sehen würde.

„Diese Frage beantworte ich nicht." Erklärte er und zog einen anderen Pullover, der wesentlich besser passte, über und schritt an Draco vorbei. Sein Ton war hart und beinahe schroff doch als sich ihre Blicke trafen wusste Draco, dass er es ihm nicht verübelte gefragt zu haben.

„Ich geh frühstücken, kommst du mit?" fragte er als er schon in der Tür stand.

„Wenn du einen Moment wartest?" Draco warf sich seine Sachen über und folgte ihm dann ohne Crabbe und Goyle zu wecken.

Millicent sah überrascht auf als sich jemand neben sie setzte während sie dabei war Theodore zu küssen. Noch überraschter war sie als sie Blaise bemerkte der ungeduldig mit der Tasse in der Hand den Tisch nach Kaffee

absuchte.

Draco der sich gegenüber von ihm setzte reichte ihm den Suchtstoff wobei er sich selbst auch eine Tasse einschenkte.

"Seid wann trinkst du Kaffee?" Blaise sah ihn über seine Tasse hinweg an. Draco hatte das Gefühl als ob Blaise befürchtete einen Konkurrenten um den Kaffee gegenüber zu sitzen.

"Seid wir Geschichte der Magie zwei Stunden am Dienstag haben." Gelassen nippte er an dem mit Milch und Zucker verfeinerten Getränk wobei Blaise seinen schwarz genoss.

"Eh, reich mir bitte noch einmal die Kanne." Draco goss ihm eine weitere Tasse ein und sah zu wie er den Inhalt in wenigen Minuten komplett leerte.

-- _Eine Woche vor Weihnachten_ --

Professor Snape starrte auf Blaise hinab der einen Falken auf dem Arm balancierte und seinen Hauslehrer unschuldig anstarrte. „Was soll das werden Zabini?"

Blaise schluckte. Er war nicht gerade im guten Munde von seinem Hauslehrer und das schon seit dem ersten Tag und er hatte sich gewünscht ihm gerade nicht zu begegnen.

„Mein Vater war der Meinung mir einen Falken zu schicken anstatt einer Eule."

Snape starrte ihn nicht überzeugt an und Blaise war sich sicher dafür würde er leiden müssen, dass er eine so dämliche Ausrede hatte, aber sein Professor wusste nichts über seine Familie oder sehr wenig schließlich war er italienischer Abstammung.

„Falken fliegen schneller als Eulen und es war wichtig."

Er bemühte sich sein ganzes schauspielerisches Talent an den Tag zu legen und Professor Snape warf einen letzten Blick auf den Falken bevor er Blaise passieren ließ damit er in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin gehen konnte.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war so gut wie leer und Blaise marschierte ohne zögern in die Schlafsäle. Der Falke ließ einen stumpfen Schrei aus und Blaise sah ihn warnend an. Das Zimmer der Sechsklässler war leer. Und Blaise schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„So da du mir nun meinen Arm zerkratzt hast, setz dich woanders hin." Fauchte er.

Tatsächlich hatten die Krallen des Falken sich tief in die Haut des Slytherin gebohrt. Mit einem Krächzen folgte der Falke seinem Befehl und stieß sich in die Höhe um sich dann etwas weiter entfernt auf eine Stuhllehne nieder zu lassen.

Es war mitten in den Winterferien und Blaise war über diese Zeit wie jedes Jahr in Hogwarts geblieben. Seine Kommilitonen hatten sich alle zu ihren Familien begeben und er war der einzige männliche Sechstklässler der Slytherins der zurückgeblieben war. Er genoss diese freien Tage wo er den Schlafsaal ganz für sich alleine hatte.

Er zog sich den Pullover über den Kopf, so dass er nur noch ein weißes Shirt anhatte. Blut tropfte von den Wunden und der Falke legte seinen Kopf seitlich.

„Du solltest dich verwandeln, zulange in dieser Gestalt ist nicht gut." Bemerkte Blaise als er den Falken beobachtete. Der Raubvogel neigte seinen Kopf aber nichts geschah. Blaise schlug die Arme über seiner Brust zusammen und wartete.

„Draco." Zischte er warnend doch der Falke blickte ihn nur kurz an.

„Bitte sag mir nicht du kannst dich nicht verwandeln." Doch Blaise wusste es als er die eisblauen Augen durchdringend ansah die den anderen verraten hatten.

„Warte hier." Blaise zog sich eine Robe über um seinen geschundenen Arm zu verdecken und verließ den Schlafsaal in Eile. Als er wiederkehrte saß der Falke noch immer auf der Sitzlehne und dessen durchdringende Augen starrten Blaise erwartungsvoll an als er mit einem schweren Buch in der Hand sich auf seinem Bett niederließ.

Er blätterte durch das Buch und las an einigen Stellen bis er dann ein triumphierendes Grinsen über seine Lippen gleiten ließ. Murmelnd in einer antiken Sprache schwang er seinen Zauberstab vor sich hin wobei seine Augen auf dem Buch haften blieb. Bei dem letzten Wort deutete er den Stab auf den Falken und blickte erwartungsvoll auf, doch nichts geschah.

Fluchend runzelte er die Stirn.

Beim dritten Anlauf jedoch zog ein unsichtbarer Wind auf der aus dem Nichts entstand und sich um den Falken versammelte. Dieser stieß entsetzt einen Schrei auf und erhob sich in die Luft, wobei er vom Wind erfasst wurde und Blaise erschrocken vom Bett aufsprang und den trudelnden Falken fing und selbst von den Zauberböen erfasst wurde jedoch durch sein Gewicht den Boden hielt und den Vogel umschlang.

Dieser krallte sich in seiner Robe fest und durchdrang den Stoff und verletzte den Slytherin erneut bis er den Griff etwas lockerte. Eine Druckwelle ließ ihn jeglichen Halt verlieren und blind auf den Boden aufschlagen.

Der Wind verschwand.

Stöhnend rieb er sich die Stirn, blieb jedoch erschöpft liegen ohne Elan auf zustehen.

„Du bereitest mir Kopfschmerzen." Hauchte er als er müde auf dem Boden liegen blieb.

„Das war nicht meine Absicht." Entschuldigte sich Draco und Blaise fuhr auf und starrte ungläubig in das Gesicht des anderen der keuchend und unbekleidet auf dem Boden saß.

"Es hat geklappt." Triumphierte Blaise.

Draco sah ihn an als wäre er ein Irrer, lächelte dann aber als er Blaise sich selbst loben hörte. Nachdem sich Draco Sachen überwarf um der Kälte des Kerkers doch etwas entgegen zu wirken war Blaise bereits dabei mit Verbandszeug seinen rechten Arm abzubinden.

„Warum bist du hier und dann noch in Falkengestalt gekommen? Du hattest Glück das ich es drin nicht mehr ausgehalten habe und dann auch noch alleine war." Bemerkte er nebenbei und starrte den Malfoyspross über den Spiegel hinweg an.

Das Gesicht des Blondschopfes verdunkelte sich und er blickte durch das Fenster in das Schneetreiben hinaus und erinnerte sich wie grausam der Weg hierher war.

„Meine Mutter hatte _Besuch_, ich musste einfach weg. Ich konnte dort nicht bleiben. _Diese Leute_... sie waren ... und meine Mutter _gehört_ zu ihnen."

Er zuckte abwesend mit den Achseln auch wenn es für Blaise von der Sache her nicht so schlimm vorkam so war es doch scheinbar wichtig und unangenehm für den anderen. Und er konnte sich zu gut vorstellen dass es vielleicht auch Todesser waren, schließlich war es ein Fakt das Lucius Malfoy selbst einer war und deswegen in Askaban saß.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich es war?"

„Deine Augen sind wohl das außergewöhnlichste gewesen. Und du warst verdammt hartnäckig dich auf meinem Arm ausruhen zu können."

Blaise deutete auf seinen Arm der nun einbandagiert war.

"Es tut mir leid." Entschuldigte er sich erneut.

„Das ist nicht schlimm, ich hatte schlimmeres."

„Dennoch ich wollte dich nicht verletzen." Blaue Augen verengten sich beharrlich als der Blick sich auf den Arm richtete.

Blaise lachte düster und Draco sah ihn schräg an. Als der schwarzhaarige Mann bemerkte, dass Draco unerwartet angegriffen fühlte beschwichtigte er diesen mit einer Handbewegung.

„Entschuldige ich hab Gedanken nachgehangen, es gibt nicht viele die es interessiert wie es mir geht. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, dass sich jemand bei mir entschuldigt."

Er ließ sich auf sein eigenes Bett sinken, gegenüber dem Stirn runzelnden jungen Mann. Seine Augen wanderten zum Fenster und verloren sich im Nichts. Silbergraue Augen verloren sich in Erinnerungen und Blaise bemerkte nicht wie Draco aufstand und sich ihm näherte. Erst als dieser direkt vor ihm stand seine Arme um seinen Hals schlang und leise in sein Ohr wisperte, dass es ihn aber interessierte.

Blaise Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und setzte dann schneller wie zuvor seinen Rhythmus fort. Er keuchte erschrocken in den Nacken des Blondschopfes der ihn aus klaren Augen musterte. Einen Moment lang regte er sich nicht außer erstarrt vor Draco zu sitzen und dieser war schon fast enttäuscht und wollte ihn aus der Umarmung befreien, die für Slytherins durchaus untypisch war, doch bevor er sich auch nur vollständig aufgerichtet hatte fühlte er wie sich zwei Arme um seine Hüfte legten und ihn zwangen auf den Beinen des anderen zu sitzen, (A/N: o.O) der nun seinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter nistete.

„Du weist, dass du mich von Tag zu Tag mehr irritierst?"

Draco grinste in das dunkle Haar hinein welches sich weich und wohl riechend an seinen Nacken schmiegte. Er stellte sich den irritierten Gesichtsausdruck von Blaise vor den er als niedlich empfand. Denn immer wenn er überfragt war nahm er diesen Gesichtsaudruck mit den zusammengezogenen Brauen und den leichten Schmollmund an. _Böse Gedanken! _Schalt er sich innerlich.

„Ja ich weis." Er wagte es sich durch die wirren Strähnen mit den Fingern zu fahren. Sie verweilten so eine Weile bevor er sich nach einem innerlichen Kampf dazu durchrang endlich zu fragen.

„Wer hat dir das am Jahresanfang angetan?"

Draco der sich langsam damit abgefunden hatte in welch merkwürdigen Position sie saßen spürte wie Blaise den Atem schwer einzog und erst einen Moment später beruhigend wieder ausstieß. Doch es brauchte eine ganze Weile bis er seine Stimme fand und die Umarmung etwas lockerte jedoch seinen Kopf nicht hob wissend das Draco ihn so nicht sehen würde.

„...Mein Vater."

Draco erstarrte erschrocken, er hatte erstens nicht mit einer Antwort gerechnet und schon gar nicht mit diesem Inhalt.

Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung schob er Blaise von sich so dass dieser gezwungen war ihm in die Augen zu blicken. Silbergraue Augen wichen seinen blauen Augen aus.

„Warum lässt du das zu?"

"Was soll ich denn tun Draco... denkst du ich habe nicht schon alles versucht? Es interessiert niemanden weder die Magierwelt noch die der Muggel. Er ist ein Todesser." Verzweiflung, Hass und Hohn schwangen in seinen Worten mit. Und seine Augen waren von Bitterkeit in ein kaltes grau übergegangen.

"Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass er dir das antut und wenn ich ihn persönlich umbringe." Hisste Draco. Der schwarzhaarige Mann lachte düster.

"Als hätte ich das nicht schon probiert. Ich lag deswegen einen ganzen Sommer in einem Muggel-Krankenhaus."

Silberne Augen kehrten zurück und sahen ihn an.

„Warum willst du mir helfen, Draco?"

Ein Slytheringrinsen zierte seinen perfekten Mund als er auf Blaise hinab sah. Er lehnte sich hinunter so dass sie nur Zentimeter von einander getrennt waren. Sein heißer Atem streifte die sensiblen Lippen von Blaise dessen Augen sich weiteten und dessen Herz zum zweiten Mal in dieser Stunde in seiner Brust starker schlug als normalerweise.

„Weil ich dich bereits seit langer Zeit begehre." Daraufhin schloss er die Lücke zwischen ihnen und nahm seine Lippen in Besitz wobei seine Arme sich um Blaise Nacken schlangen und die Nackenpartie massierte.

Blaise fühlte wie das Adrenalin durch seine Adern floss und er sich nach einer kurzen Zeit dem Kuss hingab und Draco erlaubte weiter vorzudringen.

-- _Februar_ --

Blaise schlief. Sein Atem war flach und regelmäßig. Schlecht das nicht mal die Tasse Kaffee vor ihm großartig Wirkung auf ihn zu zeigen schien.

Sein Kopf lehnte auf seiner Hand abgestützt und Draco fragte sich wie der Slytherin bei all der Lautstärke in der großen Halle schlafen konnte. Das Mittagessen wurde von den Mitschülern um sie herum in einer solchen Lautstärke zu sich genommen, dass Draco zweifelte diese Leistung jemals nachahmen zu können.

Der Teller vor dem schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann war leer und unangetastet, was bedeuten würde, dass er vermutlich kurz nachdem er sich hier hingesetzt hatte eingeschlafen sein müsste.

„Was ist mit Blaise los?" fragte er Millicent, die neben ihm saß und ebenfalls einen Blick ab und zu dem anderen zuwarf.

„Ich weiß es nicht, er ist den ganzen Tag schon so. Während Arithmetik (_A/N: Ich kenn das Wort eigentlich nur im englischen, da ich die Bücher nicht auf deutsch gelesen hab. Ich hoffe ich hab es richtig übersetzt?_) ist er auch zweimal eingeschlafen, nur gut das Professor Vektor jedes Mal es nicht mitbekommen hat wenn er mit dem Kopf auf die Tischplatte geprallt ist." Sie kicherte vor sich hin, während Draco es eher merkwürdig fand. So sehr Blaise einige Unterrichtsfächer nicht mochte, so war er doch immer bestrebt dort seine Bestleistungen vorzubringen.

Es machte ,KRACH' und beide sahen zu dem Schüler gegenüber, der sich nun fluchend die Stirn rieb wo er mit dem Kopf auf den Teller aufgeschlagen war. Zusätzlich hatte er seine Tasse umgekippt und das heiße Getränk tropfte nun von seinen dunklen Strähnen.

Draco verzog das Gesicht mitfühlend wobei Millicent hysterisch zu lachen begann und Pansy, die auf Dracos anderer Seite saß sich an ihrer Kartoffel verschluckte und hustend aus dem Raum hastete zu Dracos vollster Befriedigung.

„Wie spät ist es?" fragte Blaise, der mit ein Paar Sprüchen den Schaden den er angerichtet hatte beseitigte.

„13:34. Also noch sechs Minuten Pause, bevor wir wieder Unterricht haben." Erklärte ihm Theodore, der sich neben Blaise setzte.

Stöhnend half sich Blaise zu einer neuen Tasse Kaffee bevor er aufstand und seine Tasche überwarf und in Richtung Unterricht lief. Millicent und Theodore tauschten irritierte Blicke aus als sie ihm folgten. Draco blieb schmollend zurück.

Den ganzen Tag hatte er keinen Unterricht mit Blaise zusammen und erst am Abend fand er ihn bereits im Schlafsaal wo die anderen langsam vom Abendessen zurückkehrten.

„Was ist los mit dir?"

Blaise blickte ihn an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

„Bist du krank?"

Blaise zog eine Augenbraue hoch und antwortete: „Wenn Müdigkeit nun ein Krankheitssymptom ist, dann bin ich sterbenskrank."

„Ha ha, sehr lustig Zabini." Draco verschränkte seine Arme als Blaise shirtlos wie er gerade war auf ihn zuschritt.

„Ich hab nur wenig geschlafen in den letzten Nächten und mein Körper ist schon relativ Immun gegen Koffein, also hör auf zu schmollen." Blaise lehnte sich vor um die Lippen des anderen in Beschlag zu nehmen doch dieser drehte sich von ihm weg.

Seufzend ging Blaise ins Badezimmer bevor er sich in sein zugeteiltes Bett warf.

„Gute Nacht, Draco." Er blickte nur kurz zu dem noch immer schmollenden Mitschüler, der seinem Blick auswich und zog dann seine Bettvorhänge zu um das Licht des Zimmers auszublocken, dass noch mindestens eine Stunde lang brannte bevor es dann durch Magie von den Hauslehrern gelöscht wurde.

Seine schwarze Katze schlich sich in sein Bett und tapste auf ihn zu um sich Streicheleinheiten abzuholen. Als sie diese kurz erhalten hatte rollte sie sich am Fußende zusammen und überließ Blaise den versäumten Schlaf nachholen.

Draco blickte nur noch kurz auf den grünen Vorhang und begab sich dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Hatte Draco wirklich gedacht er hätte es vergessen? Blaise schmunzelte in sich hinein als er hörte wie sich die Tür schloss und Ruhe ins Zimmer einkehrte. Auf eine Weise tat es ihm ja Leid, doch er wollte ihn überraschen.

Das mit dem Schlafmangel war jedoch nicht gespielt. Er gähnte erneut, wer hätte ahnen können, dass es so viele Nächte in Anspruch genommen hätte.

Fein säuberlich eingepackt legte er das kleine Präsent auf das Kopfkissen des anderen. Er war schon fast enttäuscht Dracos Gesichtsausdruck zu verpassen doch er wusste, dass er es bis Mitternacht nicht mal mit mehreren Espresso aushalten würde ohne vorher in einer Ecke einzuschlafen, da zog er dann doch sein eigenes Bett vor.

--

So wach zu werden in der tiefsten Nacht hatte schon etwas. Blaise beklagte sich nicht als er den fordernden Lippen seines Mitschülers überließ was dieser zu suchen schien.

Mit einer Hand zog er den blonden Slytherin der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte auf sein Bett und mit der anderen

suchte er sich seinen Weg in das geschmeidige und rebellische Haar.

Er wusste nicht wie lange Draco ihm die Sinne raubte als dessen feurige Küsse seinen Körper entlang in Ekstase versetzte und er nur keuchend ein Stöhnen unterdrückte.

„Das bedeutet, dein Geschenk gefällt dir?" Seine Antwort kam als Draco sich in seinen Nacken grub und dort seine sensible Haut mit seiner geschickten Zunge bearbeitete. Blaise presste eine Hand vor seinen Mund um ein weiteres Stöhnen von der Lautstärke her zu dämpfen doch er spürte das Grinsen von Draco der nur allzu kurz absetzte um den Laut zu lauschen.

Draco gab ein erschreckten Laut von sich als Blaise ihre Positionen änderte und sich nun über ihm sich aufbäumte. Seine Finger glitten sein Shirt entlang welches Draco noch vom Tag her trug und knöpfte es auf. Das wenige Licht das ihnen zur Verfügung stand reflektierte sich in seinen verlangenden Augen.

Draco biss sich auf die Zunge als Blaise ihm zeigte welche süßen Qualen er ihm antun konnte und er wünschte sich dass sie das Zimmer wieder für sich alleine haben konnten wie in den Winterferien. Jeder Kuss und jede Berührung war wie ein kleines Feuer in seinem Inneren und er verfluchte die Macht die Blaise über seinen Körper zu haben schien.

Das Geschenk des dunkelhaarigen Slytherins war eine Kette. Es war keine gewöhnliche, dass hatte er schon bei dem ersten Blick sehen können. Der Falkenförmige Anhänger war mit mehreren komplizierten Bännen umwoben, deren Ursprung er sich kaum erklären konnte.

Er hatte nur einige erkannt, doch diese waren selten und schwer zu kaufen. Einen Anhänger mit so vielen Zaubern war, wenn gekauft, unbezahlbar. Doch Blaise war ein hervorragender Zauberer, das Amulett war von ihm gefertigt worden. Ein Amulett welches ihn beschützen konnte sofern es Blaise nicht persönlich konnte, so stand es in dem dazu gehörenden Zettel.

Er hielt es nicht mehr aus und zog Blaise zu sich der nur grinsend seine Lippen zu einem Duell aufforderte. Seine Zunge glitt über die Unterlippe und kostete den anderen.

-- Ende des Schuljahres --

Der Hogwarts Express lief in den Bahnhof langsam ein und Draco kehrte von seiner Vertrauensschülerrunde zurück. Er war bereits in einem sommerlichen Shirt gekleidet und trug Jeans als er nach seiner Tasche griff, die neben Blaise seiner stand.

Blaise blickte von seinem Gespräch mit Millicent auf und ein herausforderndes Grinsen glitt über seine Züge.

„Bereit?" fragte er schelmisch und Draco erwiderte seinen Blick mit derselben selbst verherrlichenden Geste.

„Aber immer. Wir sind legitime Erwachsene nun. Nix kann uns aufhalten." Lachend nahm Blaise seine Tasche und verabschiedete sich bereits von Millicent die Theodore folgen wollte.

Sie stiegen aus dem Zug und sahen wie die Schüler lachend zu ihren Eltern rannten und diesen um den Hals fielen. Umarmungen und freundliche Begrüßungen wurden ausgetauscht und eine generelle Lautstärke hatte sich über den Bahnhof gelegt.

„Er ist nicht gekommen." Bemerkte Blaise als er sich umsah und jeden kurz musterte. Die Worte sickerten bei Draco ein und auch er bezweifelte, dass er abgeholt werden würde.

„Um so besser für uns. Ich hab meiner Oma bereits mitgeteilt, dass wir kommen." Teilte Draco ihm mit und schritt zum Ausgang. Er hielt seine Eule in der einen Hand und sein Gepäck in der anderen. Blaise Katze fauchte als die Käfige aufeinander trafen und sie versuchte mit einer Pfote durch ihr Gitter zu kommen.

„Wie kommen wir zu deiner Oma?" Die Vorstellung die Ferien bei der alten Malfoy zu verbringen reizte Blaise nicht ungemein aber von dem was er gehört hatte war sie nicht wie ihr Sohn Lucius. Und das war schon eine sehr große Erleichterung.

„Flohpulver." Draco verdrehte die Augen über seinen eigenen Kommentar. Menschen von überall musterten sie als sie die Eule sahen und den Besen, den Blaise für Draco trug.

.BLAISE!" der Gerufene drehte sich zu Theodore der mit wedelnder Hand auf ihn zu gerannt kam. Theodore sah die beiden an. Er wusste was zwischen ihnen lief. Es war für ihn offensichtlich und Blaise hatte es ihm auch gestanden nach langer privater Unterredung. Die anderen männlichen Slytherins aus ihrem Zimmer waren jedoch einfach zu dumm um irgendetwas zu merken.

Außer Atem blieb er vor ihnen stehen und hob eine Zeitung an ohne weiteren Kommentar, da er nicht die Luft fand um sich zu Artikulieren. Draco nahm ihm die Zeitung ab, da er nachdem er den Käfig nieder gestellt hatte wenigstens eine Hand frei hatte.

Auf der Titelseite stand in riesigen Großbuchstaben etwas das beide erstarren ließ. Nach mehreren Sekunden erst begann Blaise zu jubeln als er sein ganzes Gepäck niederlegte und Theodore umarmte, der sich unweigerlich zurückzog.

„Ich bin frei." Draco grinste auf seine Worte.

"Dann lass uns gehen, oder willst du hier auf unser letztes Jahr in Hogwarts warten?" Er grinste als er Theodor noch einmal verabschiedete und sich wieder auf den Weg machte und einen euphorischen Slytherin hinter sich herzog.

--

**,BEI EINEM ANSCHLAG AUF DAS MINISTERIUM IN DER LETZTEN NACHT KAM DER LANGGESUCHTE TODESSER SERGIRO ZABINI UMS LEBEN!**

DER SCHADEN IM MINISTERIUM IST BISLANG NOCH UNGEKLÄRT.'

--

Ende.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich hatte lust mal was anderes auszuprobieren und da kam das heraus. Schreibt mit bitte was ihr davon haltet.

Alles Liebe


End file.
